DXML-AM
IBC DXML Radyo Budyong 1440 Davao (1440 kHz Davao City) is an AM station of Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation under the Presidential Communications Operations Office. The station's studio is located in Mindanao Media Center 2nd Flr., DPFI Bldg., Candelaria St., Davao City, and its transmitter is located at Brgy. San Pedro, Davao City. DXML Radyo Budyong 1440 Cebu is also has a television channel on SkyCable Davao named DXML TeleTrese Davao where the studio and hosts of its programs can be seen by its listeners and viewers. Programs Most of the programs are hooked up from DZTV Manila with originally-produced programs on weekdays. 'News' * Balitang Barangay (DZTV simulcast) * Eala ng Bayan (simulcast on DZTV and IBC News Network) *''DXML Radyo Budyong Balita '' **''Radyo Budyong Balita sa Umaga'' (Mon-Sun 7-7:30am) - anchored by Stephen Manangan on weeknights and Bert Gorgonio on weekends **''Radyo Budyong Balita sa Tanghali'' (Mon-Sun 12nn-12:30pm) - anchored by Darlene dela Cruz on weeknights and Antoinette Principe on weekends **''Radyo Budyong Balita sa Hapon'' (Mon-Fri 4-4:30pm) - anchored by Robert Borje. **''Radyo Budyong Balita sa Gabi'' (Mon-Fri 6pm-6:30pm) - anchored by Julius Pacot *''Express Balita Davaoeno'' (Mon-Fri 5-5:30pm; simulcast on IBC-13 Davao) *''Express Balita sa DXML Davao'' (simulcast on IBC-13 Manila) **''Express Balita Weekend sa DXML Davao'' (simulcast on IBC-13 Manila) *''News Team 13 sa DXML Davao'' (simulcast on IBC-13 Manila) 'General commentary' * Budyong Kahepan (Monday-Friday 6am-8am) - Hosted by Jun Digamon, a radio-TV talk show in talking points centered on governance, political issues, public policies, current news and community scenarios. It is also the pioneer in radio and Cable TV broadcasting in Capiz. * Pasadang-Pasada (DZTV simulcast) * Tapatan with Jay Sonza (DZTV simulcast) 'Commentary and opinion' * Opinyon at Desisyon (DZTV simulcast) *''Public Forum'' (DZTV simulcast) * Ugnayan sa Rembrandt (DZTV simulcast) 'Public service' * Dial M (DZTV simulcast) * Digong 8888 Hotline (DZTV simulcast) * Lingkod Bayan sa DZTV (simulcast on DZTV and IBC News Network) * Lingkod Kapinoy (DZTV simulcast) * Talakayan sa Isyung Pulis (TSIP) (DZTV simulcast) Justice and law issues * Kakampi Mo Ang Batas sa Radyo (DZTV simulcast) Educational and informative * Bahay at Buhay (DZTV simulcast) Health and Lifestyle * RX: Nutrisyon at Kalusugan (DZTV simulcast) * What's Up Doc? (DZTV simulcast) 'Entertainment and showbiz' * Chika Radyo Na! (2011-present) * Showbiz Artista (2011-present) 'Sports' * Radyo PBA * Real Sports (DZTV simulcast) 'Children's' * Radyo KapinoyLand (DZTV simulcast) 'Music' * Golden Pinoy (DZTV simulcast) * Lite Rock Sunday (DZTV simulcast) * Afternoon Sunday Mix (DZTV simulcast) * Music Radio * Sabado 80's (DZTV simulcast) * Secarats Radio (under Secarats Talent Management Services) (DZTV simulcast) * JMM on Radio (under Jesuit Music Ministry) (DZTV simulcast) 'Religious Prayer' *''3'O Clock Holy Mercy Prayer'' Current personalities 'Anchors' * Stephen Manangan * Jun Digamon (station manager) * Darlene dela Cruz * Robert Borje * Bert Gorgonio * Antoinette Principe * Julius Pacot Reporters * Richy Nalagon * Dimple Lupina * Jett Pogoy * Jennifer Solis * Rocky Magsanoc * Diana Juaban See also *Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation *List of Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation affiliate stations Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:IBC News Category:Radio stations in Davao City Category:News and talk radio stations in the Philippines Category:Radio stations established in 1988 Category:Philippine radio station stubs